


A Forgotten Obsession

by Damien_Kova



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After years of being apart, Tifa and Cloud finally meet once again. And their meeting reminds Tifa of her old obsession when it came to Cloud.
Kudos: 15





	A Forgotten Obsession

It was the last night that Cloud was going to be in town before he left to become a Soldier and Tifa couldn’t let him leave without saying a proper goodbye. At first, she thought she would just see him off with a kiss at the water tower and go about her way. But before she knew it, the young girl found herself on her stomach, completely naked in the middle of the open with her friend’s cock buried in her throat as deep as it could be.

She wasn’t sure just how things got to where they were, but she wasn’t complaining about it as the taste of Cloud’s shaft coating her tongue was something that she hadn’t ever experienced in the past. Maybe Tifa wanted this deep down and only realized just how badly she craved for Cloud to stay when it was about time for him to leave. Maybe the feelings that she had for him boiled to the surface when she gave him a kiss goodbye and one kiss led to another and things quickly got out of hand.

No matter what the reason was, Tifa couldn’t say that she cared in this moment. Not when her crush’s cock was buried in her throat and she was bobbing her head up and down the length of his shaft, the taste of his member coating her tongue and making her crave more and more by the second. Her heart skipped a few beats in her chest as she looked up at him and into his eyes, moving some of her hair behind her ear so he could see her better from his position.

With his dick filling Tifa’s mouth, Cloud was able to happily sit leaning against the massive tank of water at the top of the water tower. He didn’t hesitate to thread his fingers into her hair as she took his shaft time and time again, loving the way it felt to have her tongue dance around her member. They were so young, but Tifa having this kind of skill with her tongue and something that both of them knew was wrong at their age lit him up in a way that he wouldn’t feel again for years. He smiled as he looked down at her, letting out a quiet and breathless moan as her soft lips pressed a kiss against his pelvis.

When he snuck out of his home to say goodbye to Tifa, he didn’t expect things to reach the point they were right now. He couldn’t think of a single reason to complain, but Cloud was happy that he stuck to his promise to see her before he left. She kissed him once, then a second kiss that was hungrier than the first fell against his lips. And before he was able to compose himself from the surprise that overtook him, his shorts were off, Tifa was completely naked, and she happily had his dick in her mouth. “Tifa…”   
  
“Shhh. Don’t be too loud, Cloud. Someone might hear you at this time of night.” Tifa dragged her tongue along her lips as she brought one of her hands to the base of Cloud’s shaft, stroking it as quickly as she could while placing a kiss against the tip of his cock. “And I don’t want anyone interrupting what we’re doing tonight.” She carefully swirled her tongue around the tip of Cloud’s member while looking him in the eyes, excitement and lust coursing through her young body as she continued to stroke his cock.

However, instead of going back in and taking Cloud’s cock into her mouth once again, Tifa instead wrapped her lips around the head of his member and stayed there. Her soft lips formed a perfect seal around his shaft while her tongue danced around the tip, her hand pumping along every inch of his length as expertly as she could at her age. Of course, in the back of her mind, the cool night air tingling against her skin excited her and pushed her to move that much faster in the heat of the moment. But she only found it exciting and arousing, her juices dripping onto the wood underneath her as she sucked Cloud’s cock.

Of course, it didn’t take long for Cloud to reach the peak of his pleasure with the way Tifa worked her mouth and her hand. A quiet, blissful, and almost needy moan spilled from his lips just in time to warn his friend that he was going to cum. Luckily for him, it was just enough time for Tifa to pull her head back and position herself an inch or two away from his erupting member. Rope after rope of his heated and potent seed splattered along her cheeks and her face as she looked up at him.

However, as Cloud continued to cum, Tifa continued to stroke his cock, trying to wring out each and every drop of his seed that she could. For reasons beyond her understanding, it turned her own to feel his spunk covering her face, dripping onto her hands and even getting into her hair. She didn’t know what it meant for her pussy to ache and clench down around nothing as she stayed on her stomach. But she didn’t question things when she looked him in the eyes and gave him a little giggle.

“I knew you’d enjoy it once I got started, but I think you could’ve given me a bit more warning than that.” Tifa playfully stuck her tongue out at Cloud as she slowly and carefully pulled her hand away from his still hard cock. As a moment of silence fell between the two, the young girl couldn’t pull her eyes off of the rigid member that sat in front of her face. She didn’t know if she wanted to take it into her mouth now that there was a bit of cum on it, figuring out just how it would taste now, or if she wanted to have it inside of her aching hole.

After a single moment, Tifa had her answer. She brought her cum-covered hand to her lips and eagerly licked it clean of Cloud’s seed before wrapping it around his shaft once again. However, this time, she didn’t start stroking it while leaning it close. Tifa instead wrapped her lips around it and took the wonderful shaft all the way to the base in one quick and shameless motion. A quick and shameless motion that caused Cloud to let out another blissful moan to the way her tongue moved around his shaft.

She slowly pulled herself back toward his tip, keeping her tongue pressed against the underside of his member along the way. But once she reached the tip, Tifa kept it in her mouth as she looked at Cloud, cum now coating her tongue. “Sorry, Cloud. I just want more. And I don’t want you to try and stop me.”   
  
Cloud let out a blissful breath as he looked into Tifa’s eyes, knowing that he didn’t have any chance of stopping her if she was serious that she wanted more. She wasn’t exactly the kind of girl that would stop simply because you asked her to. You’d need to give her a perfect reason to make her stop something she was determined to do. And all Cloud could do was nod his head and bury his fingers into her hair once again, happy but a bit anxious to enjoy the pleasure that was about to rush through his body once again. Not that he would’ve stopped her one way or another, if she told him or not.   
  
*****************************************************   
  
It had been years since Tifa had seen Cloud, and here he was at the bar she worked at, looking around as if he was trying to figure out who could potentially be around. It brought an odd smile to her face to see him acting like this after they haven’t seen each other in years, let along had a proper conversation. But the sight of him in front of her, slender but muscular build, clearly having grown since their days as kids, a thought came to the back of Tifa’s mind. “You know, Cloud… I still sometimes think about that thing we did as kids before you left to become a Soldier.”   
  
She knew that no one else was in the bar at this time, and that no one would be in it until around noon tomorrow when it opened again. The smile that was on Tifa’s lips grew a little bit when she noticed the gentle blush that came to Cloud’s cheeks at the mention of when he got his first blowjob. It caused her heart to flutter in her chest as she made her way toward the doors to the bar, immediately locking them while keeping her eyes on him. “I know it’s been so long since we’ve seen each other, but…”   
  
Tifa couldn’t finish her thought before she rushed her way over toward Cloud, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. A kiss that was only broken so that she could look into his eyes and see the mako lighting them up. “Now that we’ve grown a bit older, I want you to take charge this time, Cloud. I want you to fuck me now that we’ve become adults.”

Having Tifa cling to him in this way wasn’t what Cloud expected to happen when he got here. But listening to her mention that night as well as taking charge and locking him in here with her before catching him in a deep and passionate kiss. Cloud didn’t know how to pull away from her, or even if he should. When she told him that she wanted him to fuck her, he could already feel the arousal he felt toward her starting to boil back up to the surface. And instead of waiting on it to reach a point that he could stop, he pulled her into another kiss, this time taking charge and making the kiss linger until his back found its way against the bar counter.

Much to his surprise, Tifa pulled both of her hands away from his neck, both of them immediately finding their place at his crotch and pulling his pants down to his knees. But he didn’t stop her. Not when she swiftly grabbed his cock with one hand and started to slither the other one underneath his top, as if she was trying to sneakily feel the abs that he had developed since they last saw each other.

One kiss easily led to another between the two as Tifa’s hand continued to roam Cloud’s body, eventually pulling the top he had on to his neck, showing off his toned body. A smile came to both of their lips as they shared a silent look with each other, pulling Cloud’s uniform off over his head and dropping it on the floor. All the while, Tifa’s hand glided up and down the length of his shaft, stroking him to the best of her ability as their lips crashed for another deep and passionate kiss.

In the back of his mind, Cloud wondered just what would make Tifa this aroused when all they did was meet for the first time again after years on end. But he wasn’t questioning things as the feeling of her hand pumping along his length brought him a pleasure that he hadn’t felt properly since the last time they were together. It didn’t feel nearly as good as her eager mouth did when they were kids, but her soft hands moving along the length of his cock was enough to make him groan against her lips.

Of course, every time a groan left Cloud’s lips, Tifa was right there in time to silence him with a loving and passionate kiss. And the fact that his cock was so hard and hot in her hand only pushed her to kiss him that much harder than she should be. But she wasn’t going to stop kissing him any time soon. Not when she could feel him throbbing and pulsing in her hand, showing her that she was doing a good job of getting him off as she made out with him without a care in the world. “You’re so hard, Cloud… Did you miss me that much? Or do my hands just feel that good?”

Tifa felt her heart skip a beat in her chest when she felt Cloud’s hands move along her back and stop on her plump rear end, pulling her closer to his body until her breasts squished against his torso. He didn’t give her a verbal answer, but the fact that he held her so tightly, his fingers sinking into the fabric that barely managed to contain her ass cheeks, was enough for her. Her lips curled into a smile as she pulled him into yet another kiss, slowly and carefully dragging her fingernail along the underside of his shaft. “As much as I enjoy the taste of your lips against mine… I want to taste something else, Cloud. And I hope you’ll let me indulge in that.~”   
  
Cloud didn’t say a word as a hot and heavy breath left his lips, his eyes locked on Tifa’s and seeing the lust and craving that swirled within them. He nodded his head as he watched her carefully sink down to her knees, able to see her abundance of cleavage from the top of her sports bra as she kept her eyes locked on his shaft. “I still remember how obsessed you were that night before I left, Tifa. You spent hours sucking my dick back then. It was almost morning before you were finally satisfied.”   
  
A gentle chuckle rumbled in Tifa’s throat as she remembered exactly what he was talking about. There was no denying that she was indeed obsessed with sucking his cock that night. She got her first taste of a real dick back then and she absolutely fell in love with it. Unfortunately, in the back of her mind, she didn’t know if she fell in love with the taste because it was Cloud’s dick or simply because she was a whore who didn’t want to admit it. But she didn’t think on it for too long as she placed a few gentle and affectionate kisses onto the tip of Cloud’s shaft, watching as it twitched and throbbed in front of her. “I can still taste your cum in the back of my throat sometimes, Cloud. And I can’t wait to see just how that taste has matured since that night.~”   
  
Tifa didn’t wait for more than a moment or two before wrapping her lips around the hard and thick cock that was right in front of her, pressing her tongue against the underside in the same moment. And in an instant, she felt a moan rumble in her throat and rise up and out of her mouth, the flavor that coated her tongue being far better than the one she tasted as a kid with Cloud. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she started to bob her head up and down the length of his shaft, taking inch after inch into her mouth and moaning with each new inch that filled her mouth.

As she bobbed her head along the length of Cloud’s shaft, Tifa felt her body aching and her pussy craving to be filled. But instead of looking up at him and telling him to fuck her as soon as she was finished, she instead brought one of her hands to her breast and the other one to her skirt. She cupped one of her large mounds through her sports bra and started to play with it, using her other hand to tease and rub her pussy through her panties at the same time.

Deep down, Tifa already felt pleasure surging through her just from having this magnificent cock lodged in her throat, loving how it felt in her mouth and throat far more than she did as a child. But here and now? Now that she was older and able to properly appreciate something like this with someone else who could appreciate it? Tifa wondered if she really was just a whore in the making. Though, when Cloud’s hand came to the back of her head, gripping firmly and keeping her at the base of his shaft, that thought left her mind. And it was immediately replaced by the bliss that coursed through her from being able to feel him throbbing against the lining of her throat.

On the other side of things, Cloud couldn’t stop himself from moaning under his breath when the familiar and wonderful sensation of Tifa’s tongue dancing around his shaft returned. It had been years since he last felt something like this and now he could feel it right here and now just because she missed him. It brought an odd smile to his lips and an odd sensation of lust and joy to his gut. But he didn’t let that stop him from enjoying the way her throat convulsed around his shaft as she swallowed around his member to try and make him cum. “Jeez, Tifa, you sure learned a lot since that night, haven’t you?”   
  
She wanted to chuckle at what he said, acknowledging that he was right, but Tifa kept herself quiet simply for the fact that his shaft was buried far into her throat. Far enough that she brought the hand that was cupping her breast to her neck to feel just how much her neck bulged with his length buried inside of it. But once she got a good feel for how deep it was, Tifa felt her heart skip a beat in her chest, satisfaction and lust boiling in her core.

On instinct at realizing just how much of his shaft was buried deep into her throat, she pressed her fingers harder against her pussy through her panties. Tifa didn’t want to masturbate and ruin the anticipation and desire that swirled within her, but she didn’t want the pleasure and lust that she felt to go to waste. Which is exactly why she pulled herself back until she was at the tip of Cloud’s shaft, playfully popping her lips off from around it and looking him in the eyes. Without wasting a moment, and moaning as she did it, Tifa laced kiss after kiss along the side of his shaft until she made her way to his balls. Where she quickly wrapped her lips around the heavy orbs that were in front of her, allowing his throbbing member to rest against her face.

Something about the way Cloud’s cock felt against her face caused Tifa’s pussy to tighten and grow wetter as she relished in the feeling. She happily licked at every inch of his balls that she could, but it still felt so right to just have his member resting on her face like it was. Maybe it was because it was covering her eye and blocking part of her vision. Maybe it was because she could feel that he was about to cum from her licking his balls. Maybe it was simply the fact that she was starting to become obsessed with his cock all over again. She didn’t exactly know. But as Tifa felt Cloud’s balls convulse against her tongue, she didn’t exactly care, excited for him to cum all over her.

And that’s exactly what he did a moment later, giving her what she wanted from him. Rope after rope of his thick, potent, and delicious seed flooded her mouth and her throat, covering her tongue filling out her cheeks. When he pulled his hips back a moment later, Cloud grabbed a firm hold of his shaft and stroked the length of his member while aiming the tip directly at Tifa’s eyes. When another rope of cum spurted out of his dick and onto her face, now coating her skin just like he had with her tongue.

Of course, Tifa was quick to swallow down what was in her mouth, even as Cloud continued to coat her face and cover her in strands of his seed. She couldn’t help herself. Impulse drove her to swallow down each and every drop of his cum in one loud gulp, a heavy and blissful sound leaving her as she opened her mouth to take the last strand of his seed. She chuckled to herself as she swallowed that down as well. However, instead of letting her oral care and worship end there, she had another idea.

Without saying a word to him, Tifa cupped both of her breasts in her hands and hoisted them into the air while keeping her bra on. And while Cloud stood above her, she quickly lowered them back down, taking the length of his member into her cleavage and relishing in the way a heated and almost desperate sound left him as a result. “I’m not done getting a good taste of your cock, Cloud. I want you to fuck me. I want you to fill my pussy and my ass. But I want to thoroughly worship your wonderful dick just like I did when we were kids.~”   
  
Tifa playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she gripped tightly onto her breasts, starting to move them up and down the length of his shaft. Of course, the feeling of his hot and throbbing member between her tits was something that she hadn’t felt before, knowing that Cloud was unlike most, if not every man, she had ever met in her life. But the fact that he was still just as hard as when they started only lit her up with joy and the knowledge that she was going to be able to have all the fun she wanted with him. Especially when she lowered her breasts just an inch or two and noticed the tip of his shaft poke out the top of her cleavage. “And to think that both you and your cock have only grown since then. A few years sure can do a lot for you, can’t it?~”

Cloud didn’t know just how to answer Tifa when she was like this. She had a point, it had been quite a few years since they had seen each other. But did he grow as much as she was thinking he did? Or did she just enjoy his dick too much to care about how much he grew? He didn’t know what she was thinking. And when she started to wrap her lips around the tip of his shaft despite still having his cock buried between her breasts, the desire to know quickly started to fade from his mind. He leaned his head back in pleasure as her soft breasts blanketed and engulfed his cock, her warm skin bringing him a pleasure that her mouth could never do. Though, the fact that her tongue started to dance around the tip of his shaft only brought him even more bliss.

Hot and heavy breaths started to spill from his lips as he enjoyed the feeling of her breasts moving along his shaft, squishing against it and burying it in her cleavage. It just felt so good. As if she was bringing him a different kind of pleasure than simply her mouth could, though it wasn’t better than her mouth. Just a wonderful feeling in general. Especially once Tifa’s lips closed down around his shaft and she started to playfully suck on his member. The feeling of her sports bra keeping her breasts together allowed her to move her hands away from her tits once she had worked herself into a special pace. But Cloud didn’t expect to see Tifa’s hands move from her chest down to between her legs.

Of course, what Cloud expected from her didn’t stop Tifa from playing with herself through her panties when she was sucking him off and giving him a titjob in the middle of the bar. Her lips curled into a smile when she finally pulled her head back and allowed his cock to free itself from her mouth. “Well, Cloud. I bet when we were kids, you didn’t think I’d be able to do this, did you?” There was a prideful tone in Tifa’s voice as she spoke to Cloud, almost as if she was proud to be able to grow up from simply sucking his cock until his balls were empty to being able to use the rest of her body to bring him pleasure as well.

Though, that would never get rid of her love of sucking his cock and her obsession with the feeling of it against her tongue. Especially when she felt him throbbing and pulsing between her breasts just like he had against her tongue a little bit ago. She looked him in the eyes and felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. Tifa wanted to tell Cloud to cum all over her, to make her as his, to claim her so that no one would try anything while she was bartending. But deep down, she knew that it would just throw off the wonderful flow they found themselves in if she did. So, instead of saying anything, Tifa looked up at Cloud and teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips before parting them, making it clear that she wanted him to cum in her mouth once again.

However, when Cloud reached the peak of his pleasure once again, it wasn’t her mouth that he was aiming for. Bringing both of his hands to her shoulder, the Ex-Soldier quickly kept Tifa in place with her breasts at the base of his shaft. And he came right then and there, no warning other than the groan that rumbled in his throat. He watched in savored bliss as rope after rope of his seed splattered along Tifa’s chin and dripped onto her breasts, staining the white sports bra that she had on and making it stick to their skin all the more. Not that he minded as he let go of her shoulders and watched her start to shake her breasts just a little bit more.

When she pulled herself back away from Cloud, Tifa smirked as she watched a few more drops of his cum leak out the tip of his shaft and dribble onto her breasts. “I had a feeling you’d enjoy yourself, but to think you’ve cum twice already and you’re still just as hard as when we started. Almost makes me wish you came back sooner. I would’ve been hit on much less at the bar.~” With a smile on her face, Tifa slowly rose to her feet so that she was standing in front of Cloud.

She quickly hooked her fingers into the lower hem of her sports bra before pulling it off over her head and allowing her tits to fall out in front of him. “You may have came all over them, but I don’t know if you properly enjoyed them yet.” Tifa smirked as she started to carefully make her way over toward one of the few tables in the bar, bending over it and pointing her rear end out toward her long time friend. With her heart racing in her chest and the taste of Cloud’s cum almost stained on her tongue, she flipped up her skirt as she looked at him, showing off her perfect ass and the thin pair of panties that were stained with her arousal. “Come on, Cloud. Come fuck me. I know you want to.~”

Without waiting for him to get over to her, Tifa hooked her fingers into the wet spot of her panties and shifted them to the side, showing off her bare and dripping pussy. “I want you to fill me with every inch of your cock. And I don’t want you to stop fucking me until you can’t move your hips anymore. And even then, I want you to keep going.” Sure, it was demanding to say, but it was exactly how Tifa felt. With being away from Cloud for so long and missing the taste and feeling of his cock in her mouth, the lust and arousal she felt toward him culminated in this moment and she wasn’t going to let it go to waste. Especially when he started to approach her and it seemed that he wanted this just as badly as she did. “Promise me, Cloud. Fuck me until I pass out.”   
  


**************************************************

An excited, blissful, and almost whorish moan left Tifa’s lips when she felt Cloud’s cock sink into her once again. She was leaning against the final table in the bar as he started to pound into her without remorse once again, the other tables having been broken from just how roughly Cloud fucked her. Fortunately for Tifa, the way he grabbed onto her hips and slammed into her with all of his might was exactly what she wanted from him. And it was clear from the way this table was already creaking and sounding like it was cracking from the first few thrusts that he still had plenty of strength and energy left in him.

Hot, heavy, and passionate moans spilled from Tifa’s lips with each and every thrust that caused his cock to plunge into her pussy, hammering against her womb. She didn’t know just how many times he had cum inside of her already, but she didn’t care when the tip of his shaft actually pushed into her womb with a few random thrusts, her mind flooding with lust and pain and making her forget about anything other than him fucking her. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she held tightly onto the table that she was being fucked against, able to listen to herself moan and scream in bliss as Cloud’s shaft pushed through her cervix and directly into her womb. “Fuck… Fuck, fuck, fuck! Harder, Cloud!~”

It had been more than a few rounds already since Cloud first creampied Tifa. And from that moment, he had been fucking her as roughly and as powerfully as he could without showing any signs of slowing down. In the back of his mind, he thanked all of his Soldier training to be able to have the stamina to keep Tifa happy like he was. But when she screamed for him to fuck her harder, he couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath. This was the same sweet and caring Tifa that wanted no harm to come to anyone around her. But she was also the same little girl that sucked his cock for hours on end, almost draining his balls completely simply because she became obsessed with the taste of it. And somewhere in his mind, he couldn’t help but fall a little bit in love with her for that.

As Tifa held firmly onto the table underneath her, her breasts squished and almost flattened against the wooden top, she could hear it starting to crack underneath her. Some of the wood was splintering at her fingertips and her heart skipped a beat as she felt Cloud slam into her harder, just like she had asked him to. She bit down on her lower lip as she let go of the table, gasping when that caused Cloud’s hips to push her forward and cause her to fully lay down flat on the table. Her breasts suddenly hung off the side and swayed back and forth with each thrust. All while Cloud held firmly onto her hips and kept Tifa from completely sliding off of the table and onto the floor.

However, with this sudden change in position, Tifa felt Cloud’s shaft hitting her cunt in all new ways. He continued to drag along each and every inch of her inner walls, but the new angle caused him to scrape against her walls in a way that she hadn’t felt. Luckily, this new way he scraped against her walls was fantastic, leaving her screaming in pure and utter bliss loud enough for the neighbors to potentially hear her. Each and every thrust that filled her in this new angle caused the pleasure and ecstasy that she felt in her system surge, pushing her closer and closer to an orgasm far faster than when she was getting fucked against the other tables before they broke. “Damnit, it feels so good! Cum inside of me, Cloud! Give me every drop you can!~”   
  
A smile came to Cloud’s lips as he heard Tifa’s call, knowing just how badly she wanted this and how obsessed she was becoming rather quickly. Luckily, he didn’t mind it one bit as she grabbed hard enough onto her hips to turn her fair skin a gentle shade of pink, keeping her in place as he slammed himself as deep as he could inside of her. As the tip of his shaft pushed into Tifa’s womb, he came directly inside of it. Rope after rope of his thick, heated, and fertile spunk flooded into her womb and her inner walls once again. However, this time was different than the others since the table didn’t break on them right away as he was cumming, meaning that his seed would actually stay inside of her this time.

However, Tifa wasn’t fully satisfied yet. Despite being fucked hard enough to break three out of four tables in the bar, having her womb filled time and time again, and getting to taste the same dick that made her a closeted whore as a child, she still wanted more. And, deep down in her heart, she knew that she was becoming obsessed with Cloud just like she had been as a child. Her lips curled into a smile as she carefully got off of the table that she was just fucked against, her legs slightly wobbling as she made her way over to the bar counter. “This should be more than sturdy enough to hold me, don’t you think?~”   
  
Tifa playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she carefully rolled herself over so that she was lying on her back in front of Cloud. Her head hung off the side of the bar while she looked at him, her eyes locked on the hard and throbbing cock that practically begged for her lips to be wrapped around it. “Come on, Cloud. Come here and fuck my face. I want to taste your dick again.~” A playful chuckle rumbled in Tifa’s throat as she looked at him, watching him make his way closer to her. But instead of caring about the fact that her body was fully exposed and her throat would be as sore as it possibly could be when he was done, Tifa couldn’t stop her heart from pounding and racing in her chest.

When he finally got close enough for her to be able to smell the scent of his cum on his shaft, Tifa almost started drooling right then and there. That same obsessive and demanding sensation she felt as a child when she first sucked Cloud’s cock was boiling back up in her core. And she loved it as it started to boil over, causing her to lean her head out and swirl her tongue around the tip before he could even get into a comfortable position in front of her in order to fuck her face. Her soft lips wrapped around the tip before placing a few gentle and adoring kisses onto it, wanting to show both Cloud and his cock just why she was obsessed with them. And that she was happy he was willing to give her what she wanted.

It was only another moment before Cloud grabbed firmly onto the countertop. Not for any reason other than to be able to keep himself balanced as he assaulted Tifa’s throat with his shaft. A smile came to his lips as he pushed his hips forward, watching as her neck bulged around his cock in the same instance. For just a moment, he had an inkling of desire to choke Tifa as she brought her hands to her breasts and started to grip and play with them. But instead of doing that, Cloud moved one of his hands from the countertop toward her pussy, dragging his fingernails along her body and her stomach until he was able to drag his fingers along her pussy lips.

The slight tease to her core lit Tifa up in a new way as she continued to hang upside down. She started to bob her head up and down the length of Cloud’s shaft, taking it in in this new way and loving the way it felt to have him pressing against her tongue once again. But her body was far too absorbed in the feeling of his fingers teasing her lower lips while her mouth formed a perfect seal around his cock. Not that she minded what he was doing one bit. Pleasure and bliss coursed through her simply from the fact that she was sucking his dick. But add that to the fact that she was playing with her breasts, squeezing the soft mounds and making herself moan, and that he was starting to finger her, and Tifa was on the fast track to cumming in a matter of moments.

Of course, the pleasure coursing through her and clouding her mind wasn’t about to stop her from enjoying the flavor of Cloud’s cock as it dragged along her tastebuds, leaving her moaning and gasping as he pushed into her throat. Tifa was quick to swallow around the shaft as it filled and stayed in her throat, wanting to do her best to bring Cloud as much pleasure as she possibly could. But once he started to push his hips at the same pace that he used to fuck her against the tabled, Tifa knew that she had very little chance of actually doing that for him. Not that it would stop her from trying. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest when she felt two of his fingers push into her pussy, her own sinking into the soft and wonderful flesh of her breasts. All while his cock plunged in and out of her mouth over and over again.

Cloud’s shaft throbbed and pulsed against Tifa’s tongue and the lining of her throat as he continued to thrust into her over and over again. He was feeling like he was at his limit now that they had taken things this far and he had fucked her so many times. But he wasn’t ready to give up and wanted to make sure that she drank every single drop of his seed. He didn’t know just what pushed him to go this far outside of the lust that Tifa brought him. But he had a feeling that he might be becoming obsessed with her just like she was with him. Maybe their time together as kids molded his expectations in some way.

However, that thought was quickly washed from his mind when he felt her swallow around his shaft once again, pushing him over the edge and into another powerful orgasm. The feeling of her throat clamping down around the length of his cock caused Cloud to groan and plunge himself as deep into her mouth as he could manage. Rope after rope of his somehow still thick and potent spunk flooded her throat, some of it pouring directly into her stomach. And, of course, he felt her swallowing down each and every drop just as quickly as he pumped his cum into her. Cloud didn’t know just how she was able to swallow so well when she was upside down like this, but he didn’t question things when he finally pulled himself away from her throat, hearing a blissful whine leave her lips as a single strand of cum connected the tip of his shaft to her soft lips. “Damn, Tifa… I didn’t think you had this kind of thing in you.”   
  
“What can I say? You bring out a certain side of me.~” Tifa playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she rolled over and laid flat on her stomach, lifting her feet into the air and gleefully tapping her heels against her plump rear end. Her eyes remained locked on the still-hard shaft that had just fucked her time and time again. “And it seems that I bring out that same side of you.~”   
  
*******************************************************   
  
Being able to see the night sky lit by the neon lights of multiple signs in her sector was something that Tifa only ever got to see when she was on her way home from a long night of working at the bar. But right here and now? With her tits pressed against the glass, her asshole filled with Cloud’s shaft, and a trail of cum leaving her body from the bar’s counter to the window from the hours they spent fucking until they finally got to the window? She couldn’t have been happier to be able to see them like this, even if it was just because nothing but pleasure and bliss coursed through her body.

Her lips curled into a smile as she felt Cloud grab a firm hold of the back of her head and press her cheeks against the glass as well as her breasts. The cold and tingling sensation that was on her nipples and her breasts was now on her cheek and Tifa couldn’t keep herself from moaning like a slut as the feeling started to radiate through her entire body. A bright smile came to her lips as she felt his fingers tighten in her hair and hold her even more firm against the glass. Each and every thrust that filled her asshole was another that made her wish she had forced Cloud to fuck her ass before he left to become a Soldier.

Of course, Tifa didn’t say anything as her anal walls clenched down like a vice around the shaft that plunged into her over and over again and brought her near limitless pleasure. The obsession she felt as a child for this cock was driven to new heights and new pleasures now that they were both adults and able to explore themselves so much more. “Cloud! Cloud! If I knew it would feel this good, I would’ve had you fuck me back when we were kids! I would’ve taken your cock and never let you leave me!”   
  
Her heart pounded in her chest as she was held against the window, Cloud’s other hand moving from roughly holding onto her hip to swatting her plump and perfect rear end. A sharp, blissful, and excited gasp escaped from her lips when she felt him spank her once, then twice, then a third time. And before long, it seemed like Cloud just simply wasn’t going to stop. And something about that fact lit Tifa up inside in a way that she didn’t know she could feel. Her anal walls clenched down even tighter around his shaft with every swat of her perfect ass, and she knew he could feel it with just how roughly he slammed into her as a result of it.   
  
Of course, Cloud had enjoyed every inch of Tifa’s body multiple times over since he first stepped into the bar. From the feeling of her lips pressed against his own to the feeling of her pussy clenching around his shaft, to even the feeling of her asshole convulsing and clenching around his cock. But now that he was able to look outside the open windows to see if anyone was walking by, a strange sense of excitement bubbled up within him. An excitement that pushed him to thrust that much faster and harder into his childhood crush’s asshole, craving filling her up with each and every inch of his cock.

However, with each thrust in her ass that he made, it pushed him closer and closer to cumming once again. And this was the one time all night that he wasn’t sure if he wanted it to stop or not. He couldn’t help but chuckle and whine as Tifa started to push her ass back against his hips, meeting his thrusts and pushing them both closer to cumming. “You want me to cum in your ass too, don’t you, Tifa?”   
  
“Oh god, yes, Cloud! Don’t pull out until you’ve dumped a massive load inside of me. I don’t want you to stop for anything. Even if someone sees us.” Tifa’s heart pounded in her chest as she thought about the fact of someone possibly seeing them. A random stranger she didn’t know would be one thing, but anyone from Avalanche that had come for a meeting she forgot about? That thought was alluring and embarrassing all the same. But it pushed her all the harder as she threw her hips back in time with Cloud’s thrusts.

In an almost romantic note, both Cloud and Tifa reached the peak of their pleasure in the same moment. Tifa’s anal walls clenched down like a vice around his shaft while he erupted inside of her. And neither of them shied away from the bliss that they felt in this orgasm as Tifa’s voice certainly grew louder enough for anyone that might be outside to be able to hear her. While Cloud, on the other hand, grabbed a tight enough hold on Tifa’s body to bring her the slightest bit of pain that outweighed her pleasure, the sound of his voice echoing in the bar as he grunted.

Even as the two slowly and carefully pulled away from each other, both of them were lost in the throes of their bliss and wanting more. Especially when Tifa slowly pulled herself away from the glass and both of them could see just how fogged the glass was from her voice and her moans against it. They couldn’t stop themselves from letting out a gentle giggle together before Tifa fully turned herself around and faced Cloud. “We’re not done yet, Cloud. There’s still time before morning.”   
  
*****************************************   
  
The sun was just starting to rise when Tifa felt Cloud’s shaft push into her pussy once again, reaching all the way to her womb without any trouble anymore. She didn’t know just how long they had spent fucking, but it was easy for her to tell that her pussy had been properly molded into the shape of his cock already. It meant that no other man would ever be able to make her feel the same way he could, but that didn’t matter to her. Not when he was able to last for as long as he did and keep her going all the same.

Tifa’s lips curled into a smile when she felt Cloud start to carefully pull his hips back, his throbbing shaft dragging along her inner walls and making her crave having him plunge back inside of her once again. Which he happily did as he slammed his hips forward, the tip of his cock penetrating her filled and almost overflowing womb in the same moment. A blissful and shaky scream left her lips as she felt him starting to thrust into her again.

With Tifa flat on her stomach on the floor and her plump rear end jiggling from the impact of his hips as he slammed into her, Cloud had the best view of her body that he could have. Her toned and strong back, her perfectly shapely and plump rear end jiggling and bouncing as he hammered into her, and her long hair covering her back as he held tightly onto her hips. Deep down, he didn’t think that seeing his old friend would bring things to this point simply from walking into her bar, but he couldn’t deny that he loved how they got here. The endless hours of fucking, the endless pleasure that filled them both, and the desire to keep going that they both felt.

Of course, both Tifa and Cloud were reaching the limits of what their bodies could handle and they both knew it. Neither of them wanted it to stop, however, and they were willing to push as much as they could in order to make this last longer. Which is exactly why Tifa started to rock her hips the best she could in time with Cloud’s thrusts. The feeling of him hammering away into her pussy was one that she had been obsessed with for hours and being able to continue feeling it here and now when she was on the verge of passing out, making it the thing her mind focused on more than anything else, was something that she cherished feeling.

Bliss and pleasure coursed through both of them as they fucked in the middle of the bar’s floor, uncaring about the broken tables that were there, or the fact that the sun was rising and they had been fucking all night. In fact, Tifa seemed to be impressed that Cloud, as an Ex-Soldier was able to keep her awake through all of this. In the back of her mind, she knew that he had the stamina to do anything he wanted for hours on end, but it still was a wonder to her that they were able to keep going for this long. Even if a small amount of pain coursed through her body, an immense amount of pleasure filled her all the same.

On the other hand, Cloud was more than happy that he was able to be with Tifa again after so long. Sure, as a kid, he just wished that she would keep sucking him off as much as she wanted to. But now that they were both adults and he was able to take control and play with her body however he wanted, he didn’t want to turn back. He didn’t care if any other woman came into his life, all he needed was Tifa. Though, if she wanted to include that woman in their fun, he didn’t think he’d be able to tell her no. Especially with the near-intoxicating feeling of her inner walls clamping down around his shaft in orgasm, making him grunt and erupt inside of her in the same instant.

Rope after rope of Cloud’s spunk flooded Tifa’s inner walls, leaving her screaming as she came right along with him. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she came around his shaft, her inner walls remaining as tight as ever as she tried to milk him of every drop of seed that she could muster from him. Even though it meant that none of it would fill her womb and instead stain and paint her inner walls before pouring out of her pussy and onto the floor, she was happy to feel the blast of warmth in her core. “Fuck! Cloud!~”   
  
Tifa’s fingers dug into the floor as the pleasure that she felt suddenly skyrocketed, the feeling of Cloud pulling out of her leaving her body void and empty of cock, making her crave having it in her once again. Despite the fact that she didn’t have much strength left in her body, she still rolled herself over onto her back just in time to see Cloud flop over onto his back with a dopey smile on his face and his eyes closed. A moment later, she could hear quiet, almost silent, snoring fill her ears. “I guess…. He… Fell…”

Before Tifa could finish her thought, she joined Cloud in passing out and slumped onto the floor without a care. Their bodies remained exposed for anyone to look in the windows and see, hers covered in her lover’s cum and marking her as his own. While his was covered in bites and scratches from their night-long lovemaking session. Though, as she slowly slipped in the realm of unconsciousness, she couldn’t help but be happy that she was finally able to find a man to keep her happy and fuck her so much. Especially since it was the man who she was addicted to as a child.

*****************************************************   
  
A week had passed since Tifa and Cloud had reunited for the first time in what felt like a century. The two had fucked all night long and passed out naked in the middle of Seventh Heaven’s floor. Fortunately, neither of them were caught in their blissed-out and pleasured-filled sleep, allowing them to sneak out of the bar and make their way home before anyone showed up for anything. However, that, unfortunately, taught them a lesson that was bound to get them caught sooner or later. It taught both Tifa and Cloud that they could get away with fucking as much as they wanted and hardly ever get caught.

Which led to them fucking each and every day for the past week, first thing in the morning and last thing before they went to bed. Most nights, Cloud could be found on Tifa’s floor as she ended up pushing him out of the bed in her sleep. Not that he minded one bit as it led to Tifa being confident enough to whip her large and perfect breasts out in the middle of the bar before it opened and rubbing his crotch through his pants. “You really are insatiable, aren’t you, Tifa?”   
  
Without saying a word, Tifa nodded her head with a gleeful and excited look in her eyes. She didn’t hesitate to take Cloud’s cock out of his pants as he stood on the side of the bar, happily looking down at her with a clear look of lust in his gaze. Her heart started to pound in her chest as she started to rub and kiss along the length of his shaft, loving the way it hardened and grew to her affections. “I can’t believe that I’d be obsessed with your cock as a kid and then I’d be able to rediscover that obsession again only a short time later. It’s just too bad you didn’t come through any sooner.~”   
  
Tifa didn’t wait for Cloud to say a word before playfully and eagerly wrapping her lips around his shaft, taking it into her mouth and moaning as her tastebuds were assaulted with the taste of his dick. Of course, having the heavy and masculine scent of his body filling her nostrils also caused Tifa to let out a quiet and almost loving moan, her mind already starting to become stained with it. Her heart raced in her chest as she started to bob her head up and down the length of Cloud’s shaft, taking in after inch of his member as she carefully got down onto her knees, bringing both of her hands to her large breasts.

Cloud loved the way that Tifa sucked his cock. There was so much enthusiasm and lust in the way she moved that it almost made it seem like she was trying to put on a show just for him to see. And in a few ways, he knew that was exactly what she was doing. It caused a faint smile to come to his lips as he looked down at her, watching as she suddenly popped her lips off from around his shaft and started to pepper kisses along the underside of it. 

He didn’t say a word as he brought one of his hands to the top of her head, carefully threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her so that her nose was pressed right up against his shaft and her lips pressed against his balls. “You know what to do, Tifa.”   
  
Indeed she did. Almost in instinct at this point, Tifa placed a few gentle and loving kisses onto Cloud’s hefty balls, wanting to worship them to her best ability. After a moment or two, Tifa opened her mouth and took one of his heavy balls into it, dragging her tongue along each and every inch that she could right then and there. As his grip on her head tightened ever so slightly, she knew that she was doing a good job. Cloud wasn’t the kind of man to get emotional or show much expression for things. So, when he grabbed onto her, grunted, moaned, or even throbbed in her mouth or against her face, Tifa knew that she was doing something right when it came to pleasing him.

Unfortunately, just as she was working herself into a nice and wonderful rhythm, the door to the bar opened. Though, Tifa didn’t turn her head until she heard a familiar voice gasp and almost scream at the sight of her sucking Cloud’s cock. A voice that she knew belonged to the only other girl in the Sector that wanted Cloud to be head over heels for her. She turned her head just enough to see Jessie looking at them from the entrance, almost shocked that they were doing this in the middle of the open.

Jessie had wanted to be with Cloud since he first joined Avalanche for a mission a week ago. She had teased him and tried her best to make sure that she could bring him to bed. He always turned her down and, at first, she thought it was just because he didn’t have any trust in anyone here yet. But now that she was able to see Tifa sucking his cock like it belonged in her throat? Jessie knew exactly what was going on and why he shot her down all those times.

Though, that didn’t stop her from smiling and closing the door to the bar behind her, locking it while neither of the other two could see her. “Soo…. If you two are doing something like this in the middle of the open, do you mind if I join in?” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she took a step closer to them, able to see both Tifa and Cloud share a silent but questioning look on what they should do about this.

However, Jessie moved faster than they thought she would in a situation like this. In the matter of a moment, Jessie was making her way over to them with a bright smile on her face and already pulling her clothing off of her body. Instead of reacting and giving her a direct answer, Tifa knew that she wouldn’t be able to back down and pull herself away from Cloud’s cock or else Jessie would try to lay claim over it. She quickly started to bob her head up and down the length of his shaft, taking it into her throat and all the way to the base without skipping a beat, hoping it would show Jessie that she either gets her turn first or that her friend needs to back away.

Cloud wondered about what he should do now that Jessie was dropping down to her knees right next to Tifa with an incredibly bright and excited smile on her face. But he knew better than to try and get between the two of them right now. Something in the back of his mind told him to just sit back and enjoy whatever Jessie might have to offer them during their alone time. Hell, if Jessie played her cards right, Cloud was pretty sure that Tifa would allow the three of them to be a trio of fuck buddies. And somehow, he knew that wouldn’t be a problem with Jessie. Maybe it was because of how she started to drool as she lowered her head enough to be able to get at Cloud’s balls. A gentle chuckle left his lips as he placed his other hand on top of Jessie’s head, making sure to keep her close and let her lavish his balls.


End file.
